


Through the Heart, You Went Right In

by Kedarui



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female!HyungHyuk, HyungHyuk - Freeform, HyungHyuk Bingo, Medieval Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedarui/pseuds/Kedarui
Summary: If all is truly fair in love and war, then what can Minji possibly call the relationship she has with Dodo when it is so cruelly unfair, certainly it shouldn't be love.





	Through the Heart, You Went Right In

**Author's Note:**

> HyungHyuk Bingo Square - Medieval Fantasy AU

            Because Lee Minji is a princess, because Lee Minji has royal blood that flows through her veins and a crown of jewels upon her head, her fate is duty bound and sealed by her people and those of the neighboring kingdoms.

            She is born for the sole purpose of serving her kingdom with dignity, pride, and selflessness. So when the King, her father, comes to her with news of a marriage agreement in the form of a peace treaty by what right does she have to refuse? True love? Is there even such a thing? If Minji were to answer honestly she would say yes, but the love of her people within her kingdom must come first.

            So, now here she stands with cold feet in the grand dressing room in the upper eastern wing of the castle surrounded by nothing but white.

            Minji’s eyes flickered from fancy dress to fancy dress that hung on the racks specifically for her view. Every dress made with the finest fabrics and brightest jewels, ready to fit her should she make her decision. But surely the wedding dress designer could do better than these rags. Minji lets her fingers glide along the deep neckline of the closest dress she could reach. She grimaces at the touch of the smooth fabric.

            _Ugly_.

            _Tacky_.

            _Boring_.

            A knock at the door forces Minji to drop her hand from the dress. She wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression and misinterpreting her disdain over the dress for interest. Minji looks up the same time that the door swings open to reveal the all too familiar face of her favorite handmaid, Dodo.

            _Not_ _ugly_.

            _Not tacky_.

            _Not boring_.

            Minji tries her best not to smile but she can’t help it when a small one slips through.

            “How are the selections princess?” Dodo says as she wheels in another rack full of white dresses, “If none of those are to your liking, worry not because there are even more choices to come.”

            Minji’s lips curl downward in annoyance at the thought of even more dresses for her to waste time sorting through. Dodo sees the princess’ irritation over her increasing odds and laughs with amusement.

            “You know you can easily end your pain and suffering by simply choosing a dress, then they have to stop sending you more,” Dodo points out obviously.

            “I know that. I have made my choice.” Minji says as she pulls out the dress with a plunging neckline and see-through laced back that would tease right above her bottom. “Appropriate for such an important occasion, is it not? I’m sure Prince Hyungwon would love the sight of me in it.”

            Dodo takes a step closer to Minji and gently pries the dress hanger out of the short haired princess' death grip. The long haired girl takes a moment to appear as if she’s seriously considering the pros and cons of such a scandalous dress as she holds it up to Minji’s shoulders like it would help her better imagine what the dress would look like on the princess in reality.

           Dodo smiles cheekily and shakes her head, “I do admit that you would look absolutely gorgeous in anything princess, but this is not your style at all. I can’t possibly imagine you in this for your wedding. This is possibly more suited for the privacy of your bedroom but certainly not your wedding.”

            The words don’t make much of an impact as Dodo’s eyes roam up and down the dress. Minji begins to feel bolder at their proximity. The princess rests her hand upon Dodo’s and looks upwards at her handmaid through her long lashes. “You don’t have to rely on imagination. I can try on the dress for you to see. After all, it might help you help me make the right choice for the right dress,” Minji says softly, unabashedly.

            There’s a silence that rings far too loudly in both of their ears as their eyes meet. Minji’s gaze is fierce, a princess’ gaze, one that tells Dodo that Minji is willing to wage a war that neither of them will ever be prepared for. So, Dodo in turn can only give Minji what they can salvage from the unsalvageable and unspoken words between them, an apologetic smile.

            “You mustn’t. _We_ mustn’t.” Dodo says as she uses her right hand to place the dress back on the rack so that Minji can keep hold of her left. Minji’s grip tightens but Dodo had no intentions of letting go just yet. The taller tries to smile a little wider but she’s afraid it comes off as sad rather than comforting. Dodo intertwines her fingers with Minji’s and she physically feels the difference of their social classes between the skin of their hands. Her own rough and dry from years of manual labor, while Minji’s is soft and delicate. She allows herself one fleeting luxury by pulling Minji’s hands closer and briefly skimming her lips upon the back of the princess’ hand.

            Dodo’s eyes meet Minji’s again and this time her gaze is full of painfully loyal devotion. “I am all yours. My heart, my body, my soul. I belong to you and only you, princess. But, you are _not_ mine.”

            "I want to be." Minji says as her chest squeezes at the thought of saying goodbye to Dodo. She doesn't care how desperate she sounds, Dodo is the one farewell she refuses to accept.

            Dodo shakes her head as she takes a step back from Minji to put some space between them. It's for the best this way, even with heartbreak brimming in the tears edging their way to the corners of Minji's eyes, Dodo knows this is where their fate no longer crosses. Unable to help it, Dodo reaches out again to gently swipe her thumb just above Minji's cheek to catch the lone tear that escapes. "I want you to be too. Believe me. But you are a princess and I am only your handmaid, we were not meant to be no matter how much we wish it. You must marry your prince to become a queen and I must remain as just another face within the castle walls. That is simply the roles we must follow."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like medieval AUs so I had fun with this and I kept switching this around with HH as princes, knights, etc, but then settled with princesses because why not lol DodoXMinji needs some love too~ Sorry this is really short and kind of messy, I'm still getting used to this website since it's been so long since I've been on it and trying to find my writing rhythm again :')
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! ^^


End file.
